Seconde Chance - Seconde Vie
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: La mort ne frappait jamais au hasard mais nous avions trouvé un moyen simple de la contrer. Désormais, les vampires avaient le droit à une deuxième vie, une deuxième chance qu'ils ne devaient pas laisser passer. J'allais tout faire pour redonner cette chance à ma soeur et à sa fille, à Ilona et Sonja.
1. Chapitre 1

**Deuxième projet sur Underworld. La suite de _Changer le monde_ est actuellement en cours d'écriture.**

**Attention, les événements ne respecteront pas tous les films et la chronologie (même si dans la vraie chronologie, il y a un problème concernant les règnes...).**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.**

**Vous pouvez retrouver un trailer sur youtube, il suffit de me demander l'adresse.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Une seule phrase tournait dans mon esprit, monotone, blessante, marquant la fin d'un bonheur qui n'avait que peu duré. Sonja était née, nous enlevant à tous notre chère Ilona, celle qui était la seule capable de nous faire sourire quand nous étions tristes, celle qui avait tant fait pour nous sans rien nous demander en échange. Elle était si heureuse de pouvoir donner la vie, d'offrir à l'homme qu'elle aimait un enfant né de leur amour si grand. Mais cette joie n'existait plus parce qu'elle avait été trop fragile, ne survivant pas à l'accouchement. J'avais pourtant essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle courrait beaucoup de risques avec sa grossesse mais elle ne m'avait pas écoutée, me rappelant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait puisqu'elle était l'aînée de la famille. Ilona n'avait que dix ans de différence avec moi et quinze avec Erina mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de passer du temps avec nous malgré ses occupations. Certes, un siècle sur trois, elle restait plus souvent avec Viktor mais elle continuait à nous voir comme si nous lui étions indispensables.

Désormais, nous devions simplement oublier nos souvenirs pour éviter de trop souffrir. Les sanglots d'Erina emplissaient la pièce alors que je restais là, à la regarder pleurer, sans larme sur mes joues ou dans mes yeux. La douleur de sa perte était plus grande que mon chagrin et une colère sourde venait prendre sa place, m'empêchant de me sentir triste ou de me lamenter. J'avais l'impression d'être responsable de sa mort alors que j'avais tout fait pour la mettre en garde sur cette vie qu'elle portait dans son ventre. Mon absence lors de son décès rongeait mon âme d'une culpabilité que je n'avais jamais ressentie jusqu'à ce jour. Que se serait-il passé si j'avais pu être à ses côtés au moment de sa mort ? Notre mère avait perdu la vie de la même manière lorsqu'elle avait eu son quatrième enfant, le premier garçon de la famille. Lui non plus n'avait pas survécu et cela avait plongé notre père dans une souffrance que l'on ne pouvait pas apaiser. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Ilona décida de s'occuper de nous alors que notre père nous ignorait. L'amour de notre sœur nous avait sauvées de la faim et du désespoir.

Je pensai à Sonja, sûrement seule dans son berceau, sans sa mère pour la serrer contre elle et sans son père pour lui prouver qu'elle était aimée. Me levant de mon lit, j'allai poser un baiser sur le front d'Erina qui venait de tomber de fatigue à force de pleurer. Je quittai la chambre avant de me diriger vers les étages supérieurs, ayant déjà en tête ma destination. Des pleurs parvinrent à mes oreilles et j'entrai doucement dans la chambre de ma nièce, apercevant son petit corps et ses yeux remplis de larmes. Je la pris dans mes bras, fredonnant la berceuse que notre mère nous chantait autrefois. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner Sonja alors que notre sœur était morte pour qu'elle vive. Contrairement à nous, elle n'avait pas de sœur pour la protéger ou jouer le rôle d'une mère et je lui devais bien ça. Elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer, me dévisageant avec de grands yeux pleins de questions. Le cœur serré, je ne pus que penser au fait qu'elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère. Mes premières larmes coulèrent soudain sur mes joues, silencieuses, fragiles. Je berçai doucement Sonja avant de la déposer dans son berceau lorsqu'elle finit par s'endormir. Je restai près d'elle de longues minutes, essayant de ne pas penser à son avenir.

- J'ai besoin de savoir si je peux compter sur toi.

Pas un bonjour, juste un air froid et une voix brisée par le chagrin.

- Je serai là pour elle tout comme Ilona a été présente pour moi, murmurai-je.

N'entendant aucune réponse, je me tournai vers lui, remarquant son regard éteint et les tremblements de son corps. Viktor n'avait plus rien de l'aîné si puissant qu'il était, semblant juste mort, lui-aussi. Je compris que même s'il allait veiller sur Sonja, elle ne connaîtrait jamais l'amour véritable d'un père. Sa fonction de chef et l'alternance de règne des aînés allaient les éloigner lentement jusqu'à les rendre étrangers l'un pour l'autre. C'était pour cette raison que ma présence au château serait indispensable car Sonja avait besoin d'une personne près d'elle pour l'encourager et lui montrer le monde. Viktor hocha finalement la tête et nos regards se croisèrent, chacun reflétant la tristesse de l'autre. J'aurais voulu lui parler, lui dire que tout allait s'arranger au fil du temps, que nous finirions tous par oublier, par redevenir heureux mais les mots se coincèrent dans ma gorge. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas mentir sur un tel sujet alors que je savais pertinemment que la perte d'Ilona venait de réduire à néant tous mes espoirs et mes rêves de bonheur. Une vie sans ma sœur ne me servait plus à rien et Viktor devait sans doute penser la même chose.

Le souvenir de la gaieté d'Ilona quand elle avait annoncé son mariage avec notre aîné me revint en mémoire. Elle ne cessait de sourire, dansant presque quand elle marchait dans les couloirs, les yeux remplis d'une joie sincère. Déjà à cette époque, je n'étais pas d'accord avec elle, ne cessant de lui répéter qu'elle méritait beaucoup mieux comme compagnon qu'un vieux vampire censé nous diriger un siècle sur trois. Mais elle ne m'avait pas écoutée et c'était mieux ainsi pour elle. Lors de la cérémonie de leur union, je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais fait une erreur en doutant ainsi de Viktor. Tous les deux rayonnaient d'un bonheur sans précédent et je me suis sentie stupide d'avoir essayé de la dissuader de l'épouser. C'était plus qu'évident, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, se complétant, s'aimant. Erina m'avait charriée en disant que je m'étais trompée sur le compte de Viktor et j'avais alors souri, comprenant que je n'avais en fait voulu qu'une seule chose, la protection de ma sœur. Je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle souffre à cause d'un amour à sens unique ou éphémère et ce fut pour cela que j'avais gardé notre aîné à l'œil. Markus et Amélia avaient bien ri en entendant mes excuses.

- Sonja devra être éduquée de manière à pouvoir prendre sa place au conseil.

- Avez-vous déjà prévu de mourir ? m'étonnai-je.

- Un siège au conseil ne signifie pas prendre ma suite. Elle devra juste être capable de mener à bien une réunion pour pouvoir prouver à l'ensemble des vampires qu'elle est digne d'être la fille d'un aîné.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ne vous basez que sur l'avis des autres, soufflai-je avec dégoût.

Le conseil était important pour lui, déjà autrefois mais la mort d'Ilona venait d'amplifier son besoin d'asseoir son pouvoir sur les vampires. Je regrettai que Sonja soit née dans une telle situation et soit la fille d'un homme avide de vengeance et de domination. Je le laissai seul dans la chambre de ma nièce, préférant sortir avant de céder face à ma colère. Je croisai plusieurs vampires dans les couloirs mais n'adressai la parole à aucun d'entre eux, me rendant simplement dans la crypte où reposaient les cercueils des deux autres aînés. Les initiales de Markus et Amélia ressortaient sur le sol et je m'assis entre les deux, laissant mon esprit vagabonder vers les siècles précédents, aux moments où nous étions tous heureux avec Ilona. Je me mis à parler dans le vide, racontant aux dépouilles des deux autres chefs que ma sœur était morte et que son décès avait brisé quelque chose en Viktor. Je les suppliai de nous aider, de lui faire entendre raison avant de soupirer. J'aimais penser qu'ils m'entendaient, même dans leur état de sommeil et j'espérais qu'un jour, ils pourraient se réveiller sans passer par la mémoire du sang tout en rappelant à tout le monde qui gouvernait vraiment.

Parfois, j'avais envie de me rebeller contre Viktor en lui envoyant en pleine face cette vérité que la plupart des vampires oubliaient. Il n'était pas le premier de notre espèce, ce n'était pas à lui de faire la loi et d'appliquer toutes les décisions sans tenir compte de l'avis de Markus. Ce dernier était le vrai chef, celui sans qui nous ne pourrions même pas exister. Je le savais pour avoir entendu Tanis en discuter avec Amélia, un jour où je passais près d'eux. J'avais alors appris la vérité et ils m'avaient demandé de ne jamais en parler, pas même à Viktor. J'avais tu tout cela à tout le monde, y compris à mes propres sœurs, souriant tout simplement quand Erina rappelait à Ilona qu'elle avait épousé notre chef incontesté. Certes, j'appréciais Viktor plus qu'autrefois mais certaines de ses manies me répugnaient toujours autant. Caressant du regard la salle de réveil, je finis par me relever, époussetant ma robe. Les funérailles de ma sœur n'allaient pas tarder et j'avais promis à Erina d'être présente malgré le fait que j'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir retrouver le goût à la vie.

Les vampires les plus proches d'Ilona étaient sur le seuil de la porte du château tandis que les autres restaient aux fenêtres. Je me trouvais à côté d'Erina et de mon père. Ce dernier semblait replié sur lui-même, son regard vide posé sur le sol. Ma petite sœur sanglotait encore, attirant l'attention des vampires venus assister aux funérailles de notre sœur. Le corps sans vie d'Ilona reposait dans un cercueil ouvert, devant le château. Son visage semblait serein, presque souriant et elle portait sa robe de mariée. Quand le soleil se leva, son cadavre fut réduit à l'état de cendres. Les autres vampires étaient presque tous rentrés pour se protéger de l'astre du jour mais moi, je restais là, envahie par la souffrance, le cœur serré d'avoir compris que la perte de ma sœur était définitive. Ce fut Viktor qui me tira de ma macabre contemplation, m'obligeant à revenir au sein du château pour ne pas mourir brûlée. Je me moquais bien de savoir que le soleil me tuerait, n'ayant plus cette envie de vivre, mais je devrais veiller sur Sonja et cette constatation me redonna conscience. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil aux cendres d'Ilona avant de rejoindre Erina qui m'attendait, sa peine visible dans ses yeux. Elle se tourna soudain vers Viktor, le sondant du regard avant de le questionner.

- Quand aura lieu le réveil ?

- Dans moins d'une semaine, répondit notre aîné. Amélia devrait déjà être réveillée mais je suis certain qu'elle comprendra pourquoi j'ai attendu quelques semaines de plus.

- Sonja va donc grandir sans son père, fis-je remarquer en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Même une orpheline possède un sort plus enviable.

- Elle devra bien se faire à mon absence.

- Ilona serait malheureuse de voir votre comportement vis-à-vis de votre fille. Je pense même qu'elle n'arriverait pas à vous reconnaître.

Une nouvelle fois, je lui avais parlé avec dégoût, ne supportant pas sa nouvelle personnalité. Ilona n'était morte que depuis hier mais il était déjà froid avec tout le monde, nous prenant de haut dans ses réflexions et par son regard. Je retournai dans ma chambre avec Erina, évitant le sujet de notre sœur et de notre père. Elle s'assit sur le lit, jetant des coups d'œil à l'ensemble de la pièce, attardant ses yeux sur la table en bois qui trônait dans un coin. Une lettre était posée dessus, dépliée mais en mauvais état, montrant bien que je l'avais lue et relue à plusieurs reprises. Elle provenait d'Ilona, quelques jours avant son accouchement alors qu'elle me demandait de veiller sur sa fille. Je ne l'avais vue qu'hier soir en rentrant, après avoir appris sa mort. Si j'avais pu lire cette lettre plus tôt, j'aurais compris qu'elle ne s'en sortirait jamais, que c'était sa façon de me dire adieu et de me remercier pour ce que j'allais faire pour sa fille. Prenant en mains la lettre, je la relus, admirant l'écriture de ma sœur et la sincérité de ses mots. Tout avait une fin, je le savais mais elle, elle nous avait quittés trop tôt.

- Que va devenir Sonja ? me demanda Erina.

- Je vais m'occuper d'elle, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. A défaut d'avoir ses parents près d'elle pour la regarder grandir, nous serons là. Elle a besoin d'une famille proche et aimante afin de s'épanouir.

Et puis, ça serait la meilleure façon d'occuper Sonja pour éviter de trop lui faire penser à sa famille. Nous devions veiller sur elle, pour nous, pour Ilona et pour Viktor. Même si ce dernier venait de baisser dans mon estime, il ne méritait pas de perdre sa fille après la mort de sa femme. J'avais un cœur, comme tout le monde, et je savais ce que signifiait la compassion. Avec Erina, nous nous mîmes à ressasser nos souvenirs, racontant quelques anecdotes sur notre enfance, nos parents et notre sœur. J'avais beau me dire que je faisais une erreur en pensant à tout cela, je n'arrivais pas à oublier le passé comme je l'aurais pourtant voulu. Ilona restait omniprésente dans mon esprit comme si chaque événement important de mon existence était en lien de près ou de loin avec elle. Erina était d'accord avec moi, ressentant exactement la même chose.

- A ton avis Elvira, Amélia pardonnera-t-elle vraiment à Viktor d'avoir attendu avant de la réveiller ?

- Je ne sais pas, lui répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils. D'un côté, elle pourrait le comprendre sans problème mais de l'autre, elle verra aussi qu'il n'hésite pas à agir selon ses propres opinions.

- Voyons Elvira, quand cesseras-tu de médire de Viktor ?

Je me tournai vers mon père qui venait d'arriver. Contrairement à moi, il ne s'était jamais méfié de notre aîné, accordant à l'heureux couple sa bénédiction.

- Tu n'as pas vu son regard, père, tu ne peux donc pas savoir ce que l'on doit penser de lui. Il ne s'occupera pas de sa fille et je doute qu'Ilona aurait été heureuse d'apprendre cela.

- Il a des obligations et tu devrais en tenir compte. En temps normal, Amélia serait déjà en train de nous gouverner mais il a risqué son rôle d'aîné pour assister à la naissance de sa fille. Si tu es triste de la mort de ta sœur, réfléchis un peu et dis-toi que tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, rétorquai-je en serrant les poings. Je comprends parfaitement qu'il puisse être triste ou qu'il veuille rester seul un moment pour faire son deuil mais ce n'est pas une raison pour renier sa fille. Sonja n'est pas responsable de la mort d'Ilona !

Ce fut au moment où je fis cette réflexion que je compris réellement pourquoi Viktor ne semblait pas vouloir se rapprocher de sa fille. Pour lui, elle n'était qu'une meurtrière, celle qui était l'unique coupable de la mort de ma sœur. Un tel raisonnement me paraissait inacceptable et je fermai brièvement les yeux avant de croiser le regard sérieux de mon père. Lui aussi avait vécu la mort de sa femme et avait fini par ne compter que sur lui-même mais il n'était pas devenu froid avec nous, seulement distant. Certes, il pouvait comprendre Viktor bien mieux que nous mais considérer qu'un nouveau-né avait commis un crime en voyant le jour relevait de la folie. Etais-je donc la seule à me soucier de l'avenir de ma nièce au lieu de lui reprocher tant de choses ? Etais-je normale à souhaiter son bonheur alors que ceux qui auraient dû être proches d'elle ne voyaient que le malheur qu'elle avait apporté en naissant ? Je ne savais même pas si Ilona avait souffert ou non lors de son accouchement, et je préférais sincèrement ne pas le savoir.

Je soupirai puis jetai un coup d'œil aux rideaux fermés. Le soleil était toujours haut dans le ciel, nous empêchant de pouvoir sortir à notre guise mais j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je finis par laisser Erina avec notre père, m'excusant pour mon départ alors que je prenais le chemin de la salle d'entraînement. Là-bas, personne ne posait de questions indiscrètes sur la vie privée des autres. Nous étions tous vus comme des vampires égaux en quête de combats ou de détente. Ce fut Morin qui m'accueillit avec son habituel sourire enfantin. Il faisait partie des meilleurs guerriers du château et se distinguait des autres par son talent d'anticipation beaucoup plus développé que chez nos semblables. Ses cheveux bruns coupés courts étaient en bataille, lui donnant l'air de quelqu'un sortant à peine du lit. Il prit deux épée et m'en lança une avec un clin d'œil, sachant très bien que j'avais besoin de me changer les idées.

- Prête à subir une défaite, Elvira ?

- Si tu ne triches pas, je pourrais songer à te battre.

Car ce n'était pas une simple anticipation qui lui permettait de s'en sortir, seulement un don inestimable que nous n'étions que deux à connaître. Morin pouvait lire les pensées quand il se concentrait assez et, depuis peu, il maîtrisait mieux ce don en utilisant de moins en moins d'énergie grâce à un entraînement intensif. Je l'avais aidé autant que je le pouvais tout en cachant cela aux aînés. Nous savions que si nos chefs venaient à être au courant, ils pourraient considérer Morin comme une bête de foire, un sujet d'expérience afin de déterminer l'origine de son précieux pouvoir. Cependant, il n'était pas le seul vampire du château à posséder un don. Ceux d'entre nous qui étaient spéciaux n'avaient pas le choix que de garder ce secret pour eux mais j'en connaissais certains, ayant pris l'habitude d'observer chaque soldat et chaque vampire.

- Peut-on commencer ?

- Tu as l'air pressé, fis-je remarquer en souriant.

- C'est normal, je sais que je vais gagner.

Il leva son épée et s'élança, son regard fixé sur le mien. Avec un nouveau sourire, j'esquivai son attaque, pensant à une tactique de défense. Un éclair amusé passa dans ses yeux et il attaque de nouveau avant de mordre la poussière. J'avais en tête beaucoup de choses, justement pour éviter de lui donner l'avantage et il était tombé dans mon piège sans faire attention.

- On va voir si vous savez vous débrouiller dans le noir complet, lâcha une voix derrière moi.

Je reconnus l'intonation de Devon, le frère aîné de Morin. Lui avait la capacité de rendre les gens complètement aveugles et ne se gênait pas pour nous brouiller la vue quand l'envie lui prenait. Il usa soudain de son don sur nous, s'attirant un grognement de son cadet. Je pris le dessus sur notre combat, me concentrant sur les bruits infimes qu'il faisait sans s'en rendre compte. Dès que Devon nous rendit la vue, il put apercevoir son frère allongé sur le sol avec mon épée posée sur son cou.

- J'ai compris la leçon, soupira Morin. Quand tu es _vraiment_ prête à te battre, je dois éviter de me confronter à toi.

La raison de ma présence ici me revint soudain en mémoire et, sans crier gare, j'éclatai en sanglots. Tout en jetant à son petit frère un regard noir, Devon vint me serrer dans ses bras, tentant à sa manière de me remonter le moral.

- Tout ira bien Elvira… Je suis certain qu'Ilona n'aurait pas voulu que tu sois si malheureuse.

- J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit parmi nous, murmurai-je.

- N'oublie pas nos recherches. Bientôt, nous pourrons la revoir de nouveau.

Je me séparai de lui en séchant mes larmes, reprenant contenance. Depuis plusieurs mois, nous étions à la recherche d'un moyen de redonner vie aux morts. Nous avions découvert dans un livre que c'était possible pour les vampires et il ne nous restait plus qu'à savoir comment …

* * *

**Alors, ce premier chapitre mérite-t-il une suite ?**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Il y avait quelqu'un au loin, un couple marchant main dans la main. Devant eux, un enfant trottait en riant, se retournant parfois pour leur sourire avec joie. J'ignorais où je me trouvais, remarquant seulement que nous marchions sur un sentier, en plein milieu d'une forêt. La femme s'arrêta puis fit demi-tour avant de me regarder droit les yeux, me troublant. C'était Ilona, j'en étais persuadée. Elle possédait la même chevelure corbeau, le même regard doux et compréhensif mais quelque chose était différent. L'homme à ses côtés vint la rejoindre et je poussai une exclamation en remarquant que ce n'était pas Viktor. Un rayon de lumière attira mon attention et je voulus dire à ma sœur de se cacher pour ne pas mourir mais il était trop tard. A ma plus grande surprise, elle ne brûla pas, continuant de me dévisager. Je compris pourquoi elle me semblait si différente de d'habitude : elle était humaine. Le soleil ne lui fit rien alors que je me consumais sur place._

Je me réveillai en hurlant, me débattant. J'entendis Erina me murmurer de me calmer en disant que j'allais réveiller tout le monde. J'ouvris les yeux, apercevant le visage soucieux de ma cadette. Je m'assis dans mon lit, tremblant encore à cause de cet horrible cauchemar que je venais de faire. Je regardai autour de moi, croisant les regards de mes compagnons. Nous étions six à être partis depuis plusieurs jours pour espionner les loups-garous et trouver des recrues que nous aurions pu transformer en vampires pour agrandir notre armée. Sur les six, il y avait ma sœur, Morin, Devon et un couple, Mudrost et Ili. Ces derniers m'observaient avec suspicion, comme si j'avais fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Ils ne m'appréciaient pas vraiment et je dois bien avouer que je n'avais jamais cherché à entrer dans leurs bonnes grâces. Ils ne faisaient pas partie du conseil, heureusement pour moi, mais ils étaient assez haut placé pour que certaines personnes leur demandent leur avis.

- Avec de tels hurlements, les loups-garous vont vite nous repérer, marmonna Ili en me foudroyant du regard.

Elle rejeta en arrière une mèche blonde puis me lança un regard méprisant avant de sortir, aussitôt suivit par son mari, ce qui tira un soupir irrité à Devon. Il détestait le couple, ne supportant pas leur façon de dévisager tout le monde comme si nous étions tous des coupables. Je haussai les épaules puis quittai mon lit avant de m'étirer, ignorant les questions de ma sœur sur mon rêve. Je ne voulais pas en parler, essayant d'oublier cette vision d'une Ilona heureuse avec un homme mortel et avec leur enfant. Je ne savais pas le réel sens de ce songe et je ne souhaitais pas le savoir parce que j'avais peur de sa signification. En voyant l'intensité du regard de Morin, je compris qu'il lisait mes pensées pour voir ce dont j'avais rêvé. Je le laissai faire sans le reprendre, sans lui reprocher cette intrusion, contrairement à d'habitude. J'avais besoin de me débarrasser de ce songe sans pour autant en parler de vive voix.

- Ignore Ili, elle ne vaut rien. Concentre-toi uniquement sur notre mission, fit Morin. Dans quelques heures, nous serons enfin de retour au château et tu pourras t'occuper de Sonja.

- Tu es bien optimiste, petit frère, lâcha Devon. Si les loups-garous ont entendu notre approche, je doute que nous rentrerons aussi tôt.

- Sauf si nous pouvons les tuer rapidement, répliquai-je en attachant mon épée à ma ceinture.

Je ne leur laissai pas le temps de me répondre, sortant à mon tour de la cabane. Le soleil était couché et la lune avait pris sa place, projetant sa lumière argentée dans les bois. Mudrost et Ili n'étaient déjà plus dans le périmètre de reconnaissance de notre repère, ce qui m'agaça assez vite. Nous n'étions pas censés nous séparer avant d'avoir trouvé nos ennemis mais ils avaient brisé cette règle en s'en allant. Erina, Morin et Devon venaient de me rejoindre et ma sœur murmura que nous allions finir par avoir des ennuis à force de nous diviser de cette manière. Je regardai le sol, cherchant les traces du passage de nos deux autres compagnons. Je me mis à suivre un des sentiers, guidée uniquement par mon instinct. Morin me suivit en marmonnant alors que ma sœur et Devon prenaient un autre sentier. Nous finirions bien par nous retrouver à un moment ou à un autre.

- Depuis combien de temps rêves-tu d'Ilona ? me demanda mon ami avec beaucoup de sérieux.

- C'est la première fois. Du moins, de cette manière. Dans mes autres rêves, je ne vois que ses funérailles ou des souvenirs de notre enfance.

- L'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés n'était pas Viktor, d'après ce que j'ai vu. Pourtant, elle n'aimait que lui.

- Il ne faut pas que tu te bases sur mes songes, Morin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai vu cela et j'aimerais ne plus en parler.

- Je respecte ta décision mais si jamais tu sens que tu as besoin de quelqu'un, je serai là.

J'hochai la tête, le remerciant. Nous ne retrouvâmes pas tout de suite le couple mais nous tombâmes sur les loups-garous, ce que nous n'avions pas prévu. Je tirai mon épée de son fourreau en même temps que Morin, gardant mon regard fixé sur nos ennemis héréditaires. Leurs crocs luisaient dans la nuit, leurs ombres se détachaient derrière eux, des grognements sourds sortaient de leurs gorges alors qu'ils se tenaient prêts à nous bondir dessus en un instant. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je sus que j'avais peur, ce qui était rare lorsque je partais me battre. Ce n'était pas la mort qui me terrifiait le plus mais plutôt l'angoisse de laisser Sonja seule alors qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un auprès d'elle. L'un des loups-garous leva son museau vers le ciel et hurla à la lune, me déclenchant des frissons. Au moins, cela avait un avantage, nos compagnons nous avaient retrouvés sans problèmes. Devon et Erina avaient eux-aussi leurs épées en mains tandis qu'Ili préparait une flèche avec son arbalète alors que Mudrost faisait tournoyer sa hache à bout de bras.

Nous étions cependant moins nombreux que les loups-garous et nous devions faire attention à chacun de nos coups pour ne pas nous exposer aux crocs et aux griffes de nos ennemis. Je tranchai la gorge du premier loup-garou qui se jeta sur moi puis je reculai brusquement pour éviter le suivant. Je montai dans un arbre avec souplesse, évitant les crocs d'un troisième qui se fit tuer par la hache de Mudrost. Je m'accrochai à plusieurs branches, montant assez haut pour surplomber le combat. Je sautai ensuite sur le dos de l'un de nos ennemis puis le transperçai avec ma lame en ignorant son hurlement étouffé dans sa gorge. Le nombre de loups-garous diminua jusqu'à devenir nul alors que nous n'avions subi, de notre côté, aucune perte. Je rangeai mon épée puis rejoignis ma sœur qui se tenait le bras en grimaçant, ayant eu un coup de griffe de la part d'un loup-garou. Elle me rassura en disant qu'elle n'avait pas très mal et que ça passerait puis elle ajouta que nous pouvions rentrer.

Ili et Mudrost nous apprirent qu'ils allaient partir à la recherche de monde pour notre armée, ce que j'avais complètement oublié et Devon leur répondit alors que nous allions partir pour retourner au château. Le groupe se sépara donc mais d'une bonne façon, nous laissant ensembles alors que le couple s'enfonçait de nouveau dans les bois. Erina et Morin se mirent à discuter tandis que nous restions silencieux avec Devon. J'entendais à peine ma sœur parler, me concentrant uniquement sur mes pensées, sur les souvenirs de mon rêve dont je voulais me débarrasser. Ilona n'était morte que depuis une semaine et pourtant, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir perdue depuis bien plus longtemps tant ma tristesse me serrait le cœur à chaque instant. J'essayais de faire de mon mieux pour sourire tous les jours, pour faire croire aux autres que j'étais insouciante, que tout allait bien, que je me sentais heureuse dans ma situation, ce qui était bien loin de la vérité.

- Je suis pressé de rentrer, rien que pour voir Amélia ! s'exclama Morin. J'imagine la tête qu'elle pourrait tirer en voyant que nous ne sommes pas tous là.

- Et moi j'imagine facilement sa réaction quand elle aura eu les souvenirs de Viktor concernant Sonja, soupirai-je.

La cérémonie de réveil de notre aînée avait eu lieu alors que nous partions pour notre mission. Au début, je n'avais pas voulu quitter le château, préférant protéger ma nièce mais Luka, une proche d'Ilona, avait alors dit qu'elle pourrait s'en occuper. J'avais accepté à contrecœur puis j'étais partie avec les autres en me promettant de faire vite. J'ignorais ce que Viktor avait bien voulu révéler à Amélia concernant les événements survenus mais je me doutais bien du fait qu'il avait dû évoquer Sonja et la mort de sa femme.

- Ne désespère pas Elvira, tout ira bien. De nos trois aînés, c'est elle la plus clémente.

- Mon cher Devon, je crois bien que tu oublies un peu Markus. Il respecte chacun d'entre nous et ne se comporte pas comme un roi, contrairement à Viktor.

- Toujours en train de le défendre, rétorqua Morin avec humour. Si tu n'étais pas née vampire, j'aurais tendance à croire que c'est Markus qui t'a transformée. On dirait que tu lui voues un culte !

Je ne lui répondis pas, lui lançant seulement un regard agacé. Contrairement à lui, je savais face à qui je pouvais être moi-même sans craindre des représailles. Peut-être que j'avais légèrement exagéré les choses en disant que Viktor se comportait comme un roi mais c'était juste l'impression qu'il me donnait. Au moins, ça me confortait dans l'idée que ma sœur était comme une reine pour lui, ce qui faisait de Sonja leur petite princesse. Je soupirai puis pris le chemin de ma chambre avec Erina alors que nos amis se rendaient dans la salle d'entraînement. Même si nous étions de retour de mission, ils souhaitaient continuer à s'entraîner afin de garder leurs réflexes et d'aiguises leurs pouvoirs. Je leur promis de les rejoindre plus tard, ayant d'abord l'obligation d'aller voir Amélia. Ils auraient dû, eux-aussi, mais ils avaient la chance de pouvoir se présenter plus tard aux aînés. Je me débarrassai de toute la poussière, du sang et des brindilles accumulées sur mes vêtements et sur ma peau. Après un bon bain, je m'habillai en vitesse, souhaitant une bonne nuit à ma sœur qui se trouvait déjà dans son lit, endormie.

Je parcourus plusieurs couloirs avant de tomber nez à nez avec Tanis. Il m'adressa un sourire gêné avant de me rappeler que je devais aller voir Amélia, ce à quoi je lui répondis en lui disant que j'étais parfaitement au courant. Le voyant se dandiner, je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant pourquoi il se comportait ainsi. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose d'important comme s'il avait peur de ma réaction. J'essayai d'en savoir un peu plus mais il s'excusa en prétendant avoir beaucoup de choses à faire, me laissant seule dans le couloir. Soit il perdait peu à peu l'esprit, soit il s'était passé un événement pendant notre absence, ce qui commençait à m'inquiéter. Notre historien ne m'aurait jamais caché quelque chose sauf s'il savait que je risquais de me mettre en colère. Je préférai ne pas m'attarder sur ces pensées, rejoignant la salle principale où devait sans doute se trouver Amélia. Je toquai à la porte, attendant son accord pour entrer. Un des gardes vint m'ouvrir et m'autorisa à pénétrer dans la pièce où je me figeai instantanément en remarquant ce qui n'allait pas.

- Bonsoir Elvira. J'ai entendu dire que la mission s'est bien déroulée.

- Bonsoir, Dame Amélia. Tout s'est vraiment bien passé, si on enlève le fait que les loups-garous étaient largement plus nombreux que nous.

- Vous êtes vivants, rétorqua Viktor, il n'y a donc rien à dire.

Je me retins de me jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler, principalement parce qu'il était l'un de nos chefs. Car non, Amélia n'était pas seule, Viktor et Markus se trouvaient à ses côtés. Notre aînée m'expliqua qu'elle avait été touchée de voir Sonja et la mort d'Ilona. Elle avait préféré réveiller Markus pour savoir s'il partageait son idée qui consistait à réveiller à nouveau Viktor pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de sa fille pendant qu'ils régnaient tous les trois. Rares étaient les fois où nos trois aînés étaient présents dans le même temps et je m'interrogeai sur la pertinence de cette action. Après tout, j'avais promis à Viktor de m'occuper moi-même de Sonja pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule donc il n'avait pas besoin d'être là. Et puis, c'était assez dangereux pour eux d'être réveillés tous les trois en même temps car si nous étions attaqués, nous n'aurions plus aucun point de repère sans eux.

Après m'avoir lancé un dernier regard, Viktor quitta la salle, prétextant devoir s'occuper de Sonja. Je le suivis des yeux avant d'accorder de nouveau mon attention aux deux autres aînés. Markus me sourit, de même qu'Amélia et je m'inclinai devant eux avant de sortir à mon tour, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Je me rappelai avoir dit à Morin et Devon que je les rejoindrais à la salle d'entraînement, ce que je fis. Ils étaient tous les deux en plein combat, concentrés et je préférai les laisser, me rendant dans une autre pièce dans laquelle s'alignaient des cibles. Je pris un arc en main ainsi qu'une flèche et me préparai à tirer. Je n'étais pas vraiment bonne au tir à l'arc, n'ayant l'habitude de me battre qu'avec des épées mais il valait mieux pour nous savoir manier plusieurs armes. Je visai le centre de la cible, tendis la corde, et attendis un peu, jugeant la place de ma flèche sur la corde.

- A ta place, je viserais plus haut, lâcha la voix de Markus.

La surprise me fit lâcher la flèche qui alla se planter en bas de l'une des cibles. Je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer, étant beaucoup trop concentrée sur ce que j'allais faire. Il me dit alors que je ne devais pas m'occuper de sa présence, que je devais recommencer. Je repris une nouvelle flèche et visai de nouveau, essayant de ne pas penser à lui alors qu'il était si près. Je tendis la corde mais une main se posa sur la mienne alors qu'il me donnait des conseils pour mieux réussir. Mon dos était plaqué contre son torse, je pouvais même sentir son souffle dans mon cou. Je fermai brièvement les yeux puis appliquai ses conseils et réussis à mettre la flèche en plein milieu de la cible. Je recommençai plusieurs fois de suite, continuant à écouter tout ce qu'il me disait. Avec son expérience, je n'avais aucune crainte, sachant pertinemment qu'il était l'un des plus doués. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour rien qu'il était l'un des aînés.

- Quand tu as vu que nous étions tous éveillés, j'ai lu de l'étonnement dans ton regard mais également du soulagement. Pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement parce que Sonja pourra grandir avec son père. J'avais si peur qu'elle grandisse comme une orpheline.

- Tu t'inquiètes tellement pour les autres que tu en oublies ta propre vie. Tu devrais penser à toi de temps en temps.

Je restai silencieuse, ne sachant pas ce que je pouvais répondre à une telle phrase. Je récupérai mes flèches et les rangeai avec mon arc, lui tournant délibérément le dos. Même si je ne pouvais pas voir son expression, je savais qu'il était en train de sourire, question d'habitude.

- Est-ce que tu as repensé à ma proposition ?

Je me tournai vers lui avec surprise, me rappelant à quoi il faisait allusion. Juste avant sa mise en sommeil, il m'avait demandé de réfléchir à quelque chose de très important. Il voulait savoir si j'acceptais de vivre ma vie à ses côtés, en d'autres termes, de devenir sa femme.

- Vous m'avez proposé cela il y a un siècle, or, j'avais le droit à deux siècles de réflexion, le temps que vous soyez de nouveau mis en éveil.

- Je n'avais pas le choix sur ton temps de réflexion, Elvira. Je suis endormi le reste du temps. Tu n'as pas besoin de deux siècles pour me répondre.

- Je pourrais très bien dire que je suis flattée par une telle proposition mais je ne peux pas accepter. Je n'ai pas envie de finir comme Ilona, à souffrir chaque fois que je me retrouverai seule parce que vous serez en sommeil.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce sera comme pour Viktor et Ilona ? Je ferai tout pour que tu te sentes en sécurité.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée Markus mais je ne peux pas. Et puis, nous ne nous connaissons pas assez pour envisager de nous marier.

- Alors pour toi, tout ce que nous avons vécu n'est rien ? Dans ma vie, peu de personnes ont compté pour moi mais tu en fais partie de ces gens.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer parce que je savais que je lui faisais beaucoup de peine. Oui nous étions très proches et cela depuis longtemps mais je ne pouvais pas m'attacher à lui. Avoir vu Ilona pleurer chaque fois que Viktor était endormi, chaque fois qu'elle se demandait si elle allait le revoir m'avait toujours rendu triste et je ne souhaitais pas vivre la même chose. Je n'étais qu'une égoïste pour me soucier seulement de mon bien-être sans penser à ce que lui pouvait ressentir mais j'avais besoin de liberté. Je ne pouvais pas passer mon existence à craindre de le voir se faire tuer à cause de son rang au sein de notre société. Peut-être que j'éprouvais quelques sentiments pour lui, je n'en étais pas sûre. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom sur les émotions qui me tourmentaient à chaque fois que je le croisais.

Nous parlions beaucoup, d'habitude, échangeant sur nos vies. Il me contait souvent son enfance, son passé avec son père et ses deux frères ainsi que les changements survenus depuis sa transformation en vampire. Il se sentait souvent coupable vis-à-vis de William, son frère jumeau, qui lui était devenu un loup-garou incapable de retrouver forme humaine. Parfois, Markus se demandait pourquoi lui avait été mordu par un vampire, devenant encore plus fort alors que son jumeau subissait un sort bien plus terrible. Je savais ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, ce sentiment terrible d'injustice alors qu'il perdait l'une des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Il avait toujours été plus proche de William que de leur autre frère et il avait perdu goût à la vie à cause de la différence qui le séparait désormais de son jumeau. Il avait dû ensuite monter une expédition contre lui et les loups-garous.

Ce fut à partir de ce moment de solitude qu'il se mit à rechercher des gens pour agrandir son armée de vampires et il tomba sur Viktor. Comme ils avaient du mal à s'entendre après la transformation de ce dernier en vampire, ils durent trouver une dernière personne pour former le trio des aînés. Markus comptait sur Amélia pour rétablir l'ordre mais elle l'avait trahi en aidant Viktor à capturer son frère jumeau. Depuis ce jour, il avait beaucoup de mal à accorder entièrement sa confiance aux deux autres aînés même s'il avait moins de méfiance envers Amélia qu'envers Viktor. Et puis ils étaient arrivés ici une bonne fois pour toutes en espérant ne plus devoir changer de résidence. Puis plus tard, j'étais née et au bout d'un certain temps, nous avions fini par nous ouvrir l'un à l'autre. A chaque fois qu'il était éveillé, j'étais l'une des premières personnes à qui il souhaitait parler pour me confier certaines choses ou pour en savoir plus sur les souvenirs transmis par Amélia.

- J'ignore comment vous remercier pour tout cela Markus mais …

- Arrête donc de me vouvoyer comme si j'étais un inconnu ! s'emporta-t-il.

Ses yeux venaient de virer au bleu fluorescent alors qu'il m'attrapait par les poignets. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien sans flancher et il se calma soudain, s'excusant. Il me relâcha puis me serra dans ses bras brièvement en me demandant de lui pardonner sa colère soudaine. De toute manière, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour si peu alors que je m'énervais moi-aussi pour des choses aussi futiles. Il effleura ma joue avant de m'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres et de quitter la salle en me disant que j'avais encore le temps de réfléchir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Morin et Devon étaient dans la pièce, me posant de nombreuses questions pour savoir la raison de la présence de Markus là où je me trouvais et pour comprendre pourquoi ils avaient entendu notre plus vieil aîné s'emporter. Je ne leur répondis pas, me contentant de penser à d'autres choses pour éviter que le don de mon ami traverse mon esprit.

- Je rêve ou tu ne nous fais pas confiance ? lâcha Morin en croisant les bras.

- J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie personnelle ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir tout ce que je fais ! Je ne vous demande pas de me raconter chaque minute de votre vie alors ayez un peu de respect pour ce que je veux garder pour moi.

- Mais … commença Morin.

- Laisse-la, le coupa Devon. Elvira a raison, nous sommes un peu trop curieux. Nous devrions arrêter de la harceler avec nos questions indiscrètes.

- Merci Devon, soupirai-je.

Je quittai la pièce sans attendre, rejoignant de nouveau ma chambre. Erina était encore là, toujours endormie et je souris. Elle était insouciante, ne se préoccupant pas de tout ce qui avait lieu autour de nous. J'espérais qu'elle resterait ainsi toute notre vie, inconsciente du temps qui passait et des dangers qui nous attendaient dans notre avenir. Je me changeai, m'allongeai sur mon lit et repensai à mon rêve. Pourquoi avais-je vu Ilona et pourquoi donc était-elle humaine dans ce songe ? Je me retournai plusieurs fois avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Un nouveau chapitre un peu en retard à cause de la reprise.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Il était là, en face de moi, ses yeux bleus plongés dans les miens. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, nous comprenant d'un simple regard. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais dans mes rêves mais aujourd'hui, il paraissait plus proche que jamais comme si nous allions être réunis. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient noués en catogan, un fin sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvres, une épée portant des traces de sang pendait à sa hanche. Il avait l'air de sortir d'un combat mais en même temps il semblait heureux et satisfait. Il était plus joyeux que les autres fois, ses yeux brillaient de malice et d'impatience. J'avais l'impression de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, d'attendre comme lui l'événement qui permettrait notre rencontre. C'était comme s'il pouvait combler un vide inconnu en mon cœur. Il ouvrit la bouche, laissant s'échapper mon nom puis son corps s'estompa peu à peu avant de prendre l'apparence d'un aigle qui s'envola._

Je n'eus pas le temps d'en savoir plus, réveillée par quelqu'un qui me secouait fortement. Je grognai puis j'ouvris mes paupières, tombant sur le visage d'une Sonja surexcitée.

- Tante Elvira, il est l'heure de se lever ! Morin et Devon vont bientôt partir !

- Tu es si pressée de me voir m'en aller ? demandai-je en retenant un sourire amusé.

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais tu as promis de m'emmener avec vous et je suis pressée de sortir du château officiellement.

Viktor avait annoncé à tous les membres du conseil que sa fille allait faire ses premiers pas au-dehors, ce qui était assez loin de la vérité. Il l'ignorait mais Sonja n'en était pas à sa première sortie, nous ayant déjà accompagné de nombreuses fois sans demander l'avis de son père. À sept ans, ma nièce était déjà très débrouillarde mais elle avait un talent indéniable pour s'attirer des ennuis vis-à-vis des membres du conseil. Ces derniers cherchaient en elle la simplicité et la douceur d'Ilona mais elle avait plutôt hérité de la détermination et de l'esprit rebelle de sa mère. Je ne m'en formalisais pas, bien au contraire mais ce n'était pas au goût de tout le monde. Heureusement pour elle, Sonja pouvait compter sur nous pour la protéger, aussi bien à l'intérieur du château qu'à l'extérieur.

Je me préparai en quatrième vitesse puis l'entraînai avec moi jusqu'à l'armurerie. Il n'y avait personne en ce jour, ce qui m'arrangeait car nous n'allions pas être obligées d'attendre avant de pouvoir récupérer ce dont nous avions besoin. Je pris mes affaires habituelles puis choisis un casque pour Sonja, ainsi qu'un bouclier. Devant son air sceptique, je lui expliquai qu'elle en aurait sûrement l'utilité et elle accepta de le prendre malgré son évidente réticence. Nous passâmes voir le forgeron qui redonna à ma nièce son épée, bien équilibrée et adaptée à sa morphologie. À chaque fois que je tentais de parfaire son entraînement ou que je l'emmenais avec nous, elle brisait son arme, ce qui faisait bien rire Morin et Devon. Près du forgeron, je remarquai la présence de Lucian, le premier des Lycans, âgé de dix ans. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était là mais je ne fis aucun commentaire devant Sonja.

Je ne tenais pas à la mêler aux problèmes du conseil concernant l'utilisation des Lycans pour notre protection même si je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle ferait partie du conseil comme sa mère avant elle. Pour le moment, je souhaitais surtout préserver son insouciance afin qu'elle profite pleinement de son enfance. Je remerciai le forgeron d'un signe de tête avant de rejoindre mes deux amis, accompagnée de Sonja qui restait silencieuse. Voyant sa mine anxieuse, je passai une main sur ses cheveux et lui souris doucement alors que son regard croisait le mien. J'aurais tout donné pour avoir le don de Morin et connaître les pensées de ma nièce en cet instant tant elle semblait ailleurs. Je voulus lui changer les idées mais laissai tomber en remarquant la présence de nos trois aînés près de mes amis. Mon sourire se flétrit alors que je me tendais légèrement, par habitude.

- Tu en as mis du temps Elvira ! m'accueillit Morin avec un air amusé.

- Nous sommes passées à la forge pour que Sonja puisse avoir une arme solide au cas où nous venions à croiser des loups-garous.

- En espérant que la lame ne se brise pas cette fois-ci, répliqua Viktor.

Je compris bien vite que nous faisions fausse route depuis le début en croyant qu'il ignorait tout des agissements de sa fille. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer ce qui me gênait le plus dans son comportement. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de laisser de la liberté à Sonja, ce qui signifiait qu'il préparait quelque chose. Ma nièce me lança un regard dans lequel je pus lire l'intensité de sa frayeur mais je la rassurai d'un bref mouvement de tête avant de tourner les yeux vers Morin. Il sut ce que je désirais et il acquiesça discrètement. Nos trois chefs nous souhaitèrent une bonne promenade alors que nous montions sur nos montures. Je perçus une différence entre Amélia et les deux autres aînés. Alors qu'elle était sereine et heureuse pour nous, Viktor et Markus semblaient tendus mais je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si c'était à cause de notre départ ou si autre chose les préoccupait.

Devon prit la tête du groupe et nous le suivîmes en silence, ce qui était contraire à nos habitudes. Au bout d'une heure de marche, ce fut Morin qui craqua, engageant la discussion avec son frère. Je ne les écoutais pas, perdue dans mes pensées, essayant d'analyser l'étrange comportement de Viktor. Lui qui tenait tant à se faire craindre des autres n'avait émis aucun commentaire désobligeant à l'égard de sa fille, ce qui était une grande première. En général, il saisissait la moindre occasion de lui faire des remarques sans se préoccuper de savoir si elle était blessée ou non par ses paroles.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Sonja.

Je tournai la tête vers Morin en l'entendant parler à ma nièce. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide mais elle acquiesça avant de sourire légèrement. Suite à mon signe discret, il avait lu les pensées de Sonja pour connaître la raison de son angoisse et il tentait de la réconforter à sa manière.

- J'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir sortir à ma guise maintenant.

- Crois-moi, lui dis-je, si Viktor avait voulu t'interdire de partir, il l'aurait déjà fait.

Peut-être que ce n'était pour lui qu'un moyen de montrer à Sonja qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle lui accorde sa confiance. Elle passait plus de temps avec moi qu'avec lui si bien que les nouveaux vampires avaient souvent l'impression que j'étais sa mère. Cela ne dérangeait pas Sonja mais ça me mettait toujours mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Viktor, surtout quand quelqu'un sous-entendait que je m'occupais de ma nièce mieux que son propre père. Du côté des autres Aînés et de mes amis, je n'étais pas très aidée car Devon et Morin ne cessaient de dire que j'étais une vraie mère poule, expression reprise par Erina et Amélia. Markus, quant à lui, m'assurait que je serais une bonne mère de famille si j'avais des enfants. Cette réflexion me laissait une drôle d'impression venant de sa part, et plus particulièrement à cause de ses sentiments pour moi.

Depuis le cours rapide de tir à l'arc, nous nous étions revus et avions longuement parlé comme autrefois sans évoquer une seule fois sa demande. Nous avions, de toute manière, des problèmes bien plus graves à régler avant de penser à nous-même. Markus sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez nos ennemis et cela depuis que William s'était réveillé. Notre aîné possédait un lien avec son jumeau, certes limité mais assez puissant pour pouvoir ressentir ses émotions et déchiffrer ses pensées. Son frère était incapable de se défaire de sa prison mais il commençait à avoir des réflexions cohérentes même sous sa forme de loup, un peu comme les Lycans. Il n'avait pas la capacité de reprendre forme humaine mais le fait qu'il puisse réfléchir sans souci n'était pas sans conséquence.

- Nous continuons à pied, fit soudain Devon. Nos chevaux ne pourront jamais franchir le reste de la forêt.

Nous descendîmes de nos montures sans les brusquer, sachant très bien que nous les retrouverions au même endroit. Les chevaux avaient été dressés pour ne craindre ni les vampires, ni les loups-garous, ce qui était un grand exploit. Des membres du conseil avaient émis l'idée de mordre les équidés pour en faire des chevaux-vampires mais Amélia s'était opposée à eux en clamant que nous n'avions aucun droit sur les animaux. Les siècles qui avaient suivis, Viktor et Markus avaient soutenu Amélia, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de faire taire à jamais cette décision ridicule.

- Mon père a accepté la proposition du forgeron de prendre Lucian comme apprenti, fit soudain Sonja en brisant le silence. Il n'a même pas réfléchi avant de dire oui.

Je fronçai aussitôt les sourcils en imaginant la situation. Viktor devenait de plus en plus intriguant dans son comportement et ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. De plus, ça signifiait qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'en informer les deux autres aînés alors que ça concernait le premier des Lycans. Encore une fois, il ne se conformait qu'à sa propre opinion sans chercher à savoir si elle était la bonne. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Markus était souvent irrité par Viktor et pourquoi il n'appréciait pas vraiment sa compagnie.

Penser à Markus était en train de devenir habituel chez moi et je me demandai si je ne faisais pas une grande erreur. Rien ne nous promettait que notre relation puisse durer éternellement et j'avais bien trop peur de souffrir pour être prête à m'engager sérieusement avec lui. Malgré tout, je me sentais bien mieux lorsque je me trouvais à ses côtés, comme rassurée par sa simple présence et c'était une chose que je ne pouvais pas nier.

- Il t'aime de tout son être, Elvira. Tu représentes tout pour lui.

- Morin... Je te remercie de tenter de me remonter le moral mais il faut que tu cesses de lire mes pensées.

- Tu es si anxieuse ! Tu devrais lui donner une chance.

- Je ne veux pas finir comme Ilona ! Ma sœur a bien trop souffert de son amour pour Viktor.

Je regrettai mes mots à l'instant même où ils franchirent mes lèvres. Sonja s'était figée, pâle, des sanglots en train de se former au fond de sa gorge. Je voulus tendre les bras vers elle pour la consoler mais elle refusa mon étreinte. Elle nous demanda de la laisser seule un moment puis elle se faufila entre les arbres avant de disparaître de ma vue. Je venais de manquer cruellement de tact devant elle alors que je savais très bien qu'elle réagissait très vite dès que ça concernait sa mère. Je la comprenais, dans un sens, mais je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction alors que je n'avais rien dit de mal sur ma sœur aînée.

Peut-être que j'étais allée trop loin en considérant que Viktor était responsable des malheurs d'Ilona, ce qui justifiait le comportement de Sonja. Je n'étais pas la plus douée dans le domaine de l'objectivité et j'avais franchi la limite simplement parce que j'étais actuellement très excédé par l'époux de ma sœur. Je devais me reprendre pour ne pas blesser Sonja en permanence et je me promis de faire un effort. Mes propres sentiments seraient mis de côté au profit du bien-être de ma nièce. Morin se porta volontaire pour aller la chercher, nous laissant tous les deux, Devon et moi.

- Je suppose que mon frère parlait de Markus.

- En quoi est-ce si important ?

- C'est un aîné Elvira ! Il finira par se lasser de toi et il t'abandonnera avant d'en trouver une autre. Il passera son existence à ne pas rester stable au niveau de ses relations.

- Figure-toi qu'il m'a demandé de l'épouser ! Si je n'étais qu'une conquête parmi tant d'autres je doute qu'il l'aurait fait !

- Et que lui as-tu répondu ? Que tu étais très enchantée par sa proposition mais que tu ne voulais pas vivre comme Ilona ? Erina s'inquiète pour toi et tu devrais parler avec elle.

Je lui lançai un regard assassin en me détournant de lui. Voilà que ma petite sœur se faisait du souci pour moi et qu'elle en parlait avec Devon au lieu de s'adresser à moi directement. Était-ce donc si dur d'avoir une conversation avec moi sans que ça finisse en cris ou en pleurs ? Et puis, en quoi ça les concernait que Markus et moi soyons plus que des amis ? Oui nous étions proches et avions dépassé le stade du baiser mais ça ne regardait que nous. Un hurlement violent me tira de mes réflexions et un frisson d'angoisse me parcourut lorsqu'un deuxième retentit. Les voix appartenaient à Sonja et Morin mais nous ignorions complètement où ils se trouvaient.

D'un même mouvement, nous nous engageâmes entre les arbres. Nous ne suivions pas exactement le même chemin mais nous restions dans le champ de vision l'un de l'autre. Mon cœur battait la chamade alors qu'une peur oppressante s'insinuait dans mon esprit. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, je ne voyais plus rien autour de moi. Les arbres étaient flous comme s'ils sortaient d'un rêve tant je me dépêchais pour rejoindre ma nièce et mon ami. Ils étaient encerclés par des loups-garous de très haute stature, presque aussi grands que William et dans leurs yeux brillait une étrange lueur d'intelligence bien supérieure à celle de leurs semblables qui vivaient près du château. Ils me faisaient penser aux Lycans du château, ce qui me perturba beaucoup.

Morin se tenait le bras gauche ou, du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Le membre avait été sectionné à partir de l'épaule et un flot continu de sang se répandait dans les bois. Il ne hurlait pas, trop concentré sur les loups-garous mais Sonja, près de lui, semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. J'évaluai rapidement le nombre d'adversaires, la main sur mon épée. Devon me prit de court en se ruant sur l'un de nos ennemis, me laissant le champ libre pour rejoindre son frère et ma nièce. J'en profitai donc, tuant un loup-garou au passage avant de m'approcher de mon ami. Je fis signe à Sonja de se mettre à couvert, là où elle serait le plus en sécurité et elle monta sur un arbre, juste au moment où l'un de nos ennemis se jetait sur elle. Heureusement, elle était agile et avait réussi à lui échapper, ce qui me tira un soupir de soulagement. Je n'aurais pas pu m'occuper de deux blessés et je savais que j'aurais été incapable de faire un choix entre qui soigner et qui abandonner.

Morin tenta de me faire comprendre que je devais garder mon énergie pour moi-même mais je secouai négativement la tête avant de lui demander d'enlever sa main de sa blessure. Ce n'était pas beau à voir et je m'interrogeai un instant si ma capacité à réussir ce qui relevait du miracle. Je posai ma paume sur sa plaie, fermant les yeux et je laissai un flot d'énergie me parcourir. Quand je rouvris les paupières, le sang avait séché complètement et un moignon propre et net avait pris la place de la blessure sanguinolente. Il me remercia faiblement puis regarda la marre de cadavres de loups-garous qui nous entourait. Devon avait fait vite, jouant plus sur la rapidité que sur la précision mais il était tout de même venu à bout de tous nos ennemis. Il me lança un regard qui valait tous les remerciements et je lui répondis par un sourire avant de me rendre au pied de l'arbre dans lequel Sonja était montée.

J'appelai ma nièce par son nom et elle mit un certain temps avant de descendre. Je compris pourquoi en voyant que sa tunique était déchirée en divers endroit, laissant le sang s'écouler goutte à goutte. Elle était très pâle, ses paupières papillonnaient et sa démarche était vacillante. Je la soutins comme je le pouvais avant de la détailler de la tête aux pieds. Je me traitai d'idiote en remarquant que son état général était très pitoyable. Si j'avais fait un peu plus attention avant de la laisser monter dans l'arbre, elle aurait sûrement été moins affaiblie. Je l'allongeai à même le sol, soutenant sa tête d'une main alors que je mordais mon autre poignet. Je mis mon bras au-dessus de la bouche de Sonja et attendis qu'elle eut récupéré assez de sang pour pouvoir remarcher seule. Elle s'excusa, prétextant qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû mal réagir face à mes paroles mais je la fis taire d'un regard noir. Elle n'y était pour rien dans tout cela, ce n'était pas à elle de prendre des responsabilités. Malgré la position de son père, ma nièce restait une enfant, ce que j'oubliais parfois.

- Rentrons, déclarai-je sans demander leurs avis à mes amis. Notre sortie se termine ici, pour plus de sureté.

- Tante Elvira, comment as-tu pu sauver Morin ? s'enquit Sonja avec intérêt.

Je plongeais dans un silence monacal, ne souhaitant pas lui répondre pour le moment. Si j'avais pu savoir que Morin et Devon possédaient des dons, c'était simplement parce que j'en avais un moi aussi. A force de tout faire pour éviter que cela se sache, j'avais fini par ne plus y faire attention mais je regardais souvent autour de moi pour voir si certains vampires avaient des choses à cacher. J'étais venue un jour où les deux frères s'exerçaient au combat et Devon avait assombri la pièce sans remarquer ma présence. Il n'avait pas eu le choix et s'était décidé à m'avouer ce qu'il pouvait faire. A partir de ce moment, nous nous étions entraînés et entraidés tous les trois, gardant pour nous nos capacités. Même Erina n'était pas au courant et je m'étais jurée de la tenir en dehors de ce secret qui était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction.

Du trio que nous formions, Ilona, Erina et moi-même, notre cadette était la seule à ne pas avoir de don. Ma sœur aînée, elle, possédait un talent particulier qui lui permettait de sortir en plein jour pendant un temps donné. Elle ne pouvait pas passer sa journée entière dehors mais il lui arrivait de rester plusieurs heures à la lumière naturelle du soleil. Son pendentif en forme de flocon de neige était un moyen de plus pour être à l'extérieur plus longtemps. Il lui suffisait de le laisser face à la lumière de la pleine lune afin qu'il absorbe de l'énergie, ce qui augmentait son don. Après son mariage avec Viktor, elle avait décidé de me donner son pendentif, prétextant que j'en aurais sûrement besoin mais je ne l'avais jamais utilisé, n'ayant pas pensé à le faire. Et après sa mort, je n'avais pas voulu raviver son souvenir.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, c'est cela ?

- Je veux seulement que tu ne sois pas concernée par tous nos problèmes. Tu auras tant de choses à savoir et à faire quand tu seras plus grande alors ça ne sert à rien d'en ajouter.

- J'ai vu ma mère dans tes souvenirs. Elle semblait si radieuse … Et mon père était différent, plus serein.

C'était un détail que j'avais oublié au moment de lui donner mon sang. Elle avait pu avoir un aperçu de ma vie en compagnie d'Ilona. Voir Viktor sourire avec franchise et sans souci devait sûrement la perturber parce qu'il n'avait jamais souri à sa fille. Je gardai le silence, ne souhaitant pas aborder ce sujet délicat. Nous rejoignîmes nos montures et prîmes le chemin du château sans nous presser mais en guettant tout de même le ciel. Alors que nous avancions à travers les bois, des humains se mirent en travers de notre chemin, affolant nos chevaux avec des torches enflammées. Je tentai de maîtriser mon étalon mais le feu restait un élément effrayant pour les animaux et je dus mettre pied à terre pour le rassurer. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder sur son état parce que les humains forçaient ma nièce et mes amis à descendre de leurs montures à leur tour.

Nous ne devions pas montrer aux mortels que nous étions des créatures de la nuit mais si nous voulions partir sans problème avant la tombée de la nuit, nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix. Devon et Morin descendirent de leurs montures en même temps que Sonja mais ils sortirent leur épée avant de menacer d'un simple regard les humains. L'un d'eux se lança à l'attaque contre le plus jeune des deux frères, pensant que l'absence de son bras lui donnerait un avantage mais mon ami lui trancha la gorge en quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers les autres. J'en profitai pour commander à Sonja de remonter sur son cheval et de retourner au château sans se soucier de nous. Elle hocha la tête puis talonna sa monture avant de filer dans la nuit, esquivant l'un des humains. Je la regardai partir puis tournai à nouveau mon attention sur les mortels.

Malgré la mort de l'un des leurs, ils ne reculèrent pas et nous menacèrent avec leurs armes et avec leurs flammes. Le feu n'était pas notre pire ennemi même si sa morsure pouvait nous causer du mal. Au moins, nous pouvions compter sur nos talents de régénération afin de nous en sortir. Je laissai l'un des humains approcher puis je m'attaquai à lui agilement, évitant sa lame et sa torche, lui brisant la nuque d'un coup. Les autres commencèrent à perdre leur assurance mais ils ne s'enfuirent pas pour autant, continuant à nous barrer le passage. Devon en attrapa un à la gorge et serra de toutes ses forces, lui brisant les cervicales et lui obstruant la trachée. Ses yeux étaient devenus bleus, signe qu'il était complètement sous l'emprise de son instinct de vampire. Je vis sans peine qu'il en était de même pour Morin et je compris aussi que les humains avaient deviné notre nature.

- Ils avaient raison, ce sont des êtres diaboliques qui vivent chez nos Seigneurs !

J'esquissai un sourire, contente de sentir leur peur. Je sus d'instinct que moi-même je devais avoir les yeux d'un bleu électrique et qu'une lueur amusée s'y lisait sans peine. Pour eux, leurs Seigneurs étaient des gens bons avec un entourage étrange alors qu'en réalité, ces mêmes Seigneurs faisaient partie des plus puissants vampires. Amélia, Markus et Viktor respectaient la présence des humains en souvenir de leurs vies passées mais les mortels empiétaient peu à peu sur notre territoire. La perte de ces gens qui nous tendaient une embuscade n'aurait pas beaucoup de répercussions sur le monde dans lequel nous vivions. Avec mes deux amis, nous nous débarrassâmes d'eux, buvant leur sang au passage avec délectation. Il était temps pour nous de rentrer avant le lever du jour.

Nous fûmes accueillis par Tanis dont le regard montrait clairement que nous allions passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il nous annonça d'une voix neutre que le conseil était réuni à cause de nous et en particulier parce que Sonja était revenue dans un très piteux état. J'échangeai un regard avec mes amis puis nous entrâmes dans la salle du conseil en évitant de regarder en face nos trois aînés et les autres membres. Nous nous inclinâmes puis restâmes debout, comprenant très bien que nous n'avions pas notre place en tant que membre en ce moment. Amélia était au centre de nos aînés et elle avait dans ses yeux une lueur déçue qui me toucha. Nous n'avions jamais fait quelque chose qui risquait de nous faire perdre sa confiance mais j'avais le pressentiment que ce conseil se terminerait très mal pour nous. Et, bien sûr, j'incluais Morin et Devon dans ce nous car nous étions tous les trois responsables de Sonja.

- La séance est ouverte, commença Amélia.

A la vue de son expression et de celles victorieuses du conseil, un frisson d'angoisse me parcourut. Pour une fois, j'avais l'impression de ne plus être le chasseur mais d'être devenue la proie.


End file.
